Little Boy, Young Man
by LittleDraco
Summary: What if Piper knew that the stranger was really Wyatt's little brother. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing and sadly I never will.**_

**Set in "Oh My Goddess" and Paige was never tuned to stone. **

"So who are you" Phoebe asked as she looked at their new visitor in his eyes. "I'm…" as Chris had begun as Piper had walked into the attic and both turned to look at each other. Chris just couldn't speak; it was just the shock of seeing his mother. As for Piper She could only say one word. "Chris…"

**The Night Before. (Piper's Dream)**

Walking down the stairs to find a silenced home Piper had found a 6 year old Wyatt sitting on the couch playing his game in the conservatory he must not have noticed that his mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs. This was when he looked up at her and then to someone who she couldn't see yet "Chris, moms up." Wyatt put his game down and ran over to his mother to give her a big squeeze hug. Piper looked at her little boy, than it hit her who was this Chris person that Wyatt was calling out to. Piper looked up to see what looked like a 4 year old boy run around the corner. The little boy had the exact shade of brown as hers and the same colour of green eyes as her older dead sister Prue's .it wasn't until the little boy spoke that surprised her. "Mom can you help me…"

**End of Dream **

The thought of the little boy from her dream had come back to her. Looking at this complete stranger face she had a sudden realisation hair, the eyes and even the exact features of his face looked like the small boy from her dream. _Oh what did Wyatt say his name was? _Remembering the name and still looking into his eyes, she said it with a quite wispier "Chris…"

Everyone was looking at Piper and Piper was still looking a Chris they still had many questions for each other. It wasn't until Phoebe spoke up "um Piper do you know who he is" this was the first time she looked away from Chris and looked at Phoebe. "Yea I do know him. He's Wyatt's little Brother."

**Hey guys I'm back I am planning to update this, but only if you love it. So please tell me you love it and I will give you more. Love Ya for reading this. **


	2. Young Boy

**WHAT I can't believe people like this well here's chapter 2 **

"What, Piper are you sure." This was the first time Paige spoke since her sister had walked into the attic. This was Chris chance to escape with no one looking at him he quietly orbed out. "Yea I mean look at him…" all three women turned to find no one standing there. "Chris." Now Piper was getting worried the same worried feeling she would get if it was Wyatt that was gone. "LEO" Phoebe called out and right away he appeared in the blue and white orbs. As soon Leo was there, Piper was walking out of the attic. "Hold up, where you are going in such a hurry" Paige was questioning her sister who looked like she was in a huge hurry. "P3, and I'm going alone." Piper said still walking out the door. "Does someone wanna tell me what's going on?" Leo asked as he just followed the sisters around the attic.

As Chris orbed into the back room of P3 he had the look of panic written all over him. How did his own mother know it was him he wasn't even born in this time. Sitting in the small old couch that he has been living on for the last three weeks that he's been here, Chris just sat there hands in his head and think to himself. He started to cry just seeing his mother for the first brought back memories, and seeing his aunties was just as hard. Minutes had passed when the young man was interrupted by a familiar voice "Hi… Chris." Looking up to see his mother standing there in the door way. "Mom." He knew that he couldn't hide from her now, so he got up from his seat and cried his heart out. Looking around in the back room Piper noticed that her son had been living in her night club. "Chris, listen to me, back up your stuff, because you're coming home."

**A/N: Hey I really can't believe people like this so much. First no titans, second Wyatt isn't evil and Chris has his own reason for coming back in time. Till then Love you for reading and thanks to those people who had reviewed, favoured and followed. **


	3. The Truth

**Here is the next Chapter and it's a lot longer so enjoy and please review **

Chris and Piper walked through the front door to see Leo, Phoebe and Paige standing up and walking towards the young man and there sister all in which had a worried look on their faces. "Chris, go and put your stuff in my room." Piper told him and he started to walk up the stairs.

"So how much do you know about him, other than he's our son and he's clearly from the future?" Leo asked as he looked at new found son walking up the stairs. "As soon as I got there he just cried, I just told him to pack his bags and now he's moving in with us, I'm not letting any child of mine live in a back room of my own club. But he hasn't said why he's here in this time." Piper answers her husband's question.

Upstairs in Pipers room, Chris placed his bags in the corner by the window, then sat on his mother's bed the memories came back to him like he could relive the moments. Chris could feel warm from the memory that he doesn't want to remember, the looks on his mother's face when she was pulled out, the look on Wyatt's face when he left. Pulling himself up from Pipers bed he slowly walked out of her room and walked downstairs to find his family looking at him.

"Chris, Peanut, can you tell us why you're here, I don't want anything about future consequents, I need all the truth, can you tell us." Piper asked with an upset look in her eyes as she got Chris to sit down on the chair next to her. "I don't want to see any of my sons crying as much as you did, I want you to talk to me, ok." Chris just stood still he took in a deep breath, knowing he couldn't hide anything he begin to tell the worst memory he had.

"It was the day before my sixteenth birthday." Chris began as he tried not to start tearing again. "Dad, became an elder so he never came down, both aunt Paige and Phoebe had moved out of the manner buy the time and Wyatt wasn't much of the chef." seeing the look on his mother's face he answered "Don't worry I'm your little chef in this family. Anyway Wyatt really didn't like the fact that I could cook and he couldn't. He wanted to show you what he could do; he wanted to bake my birthday cake. But something happen he accidentally set the kitchen on fire, I didn't know how because I was in my room at the time. When I smelt something burning I ran out of my room and down the stairs, when I got there Wyatt just grabbed my hand and ran out the front door, this was when I could see all the smoke coming from the kitchen. Wyatt grabbed out his phone and called 911. I tried calling dad but he didn't come. It wasn't until the fire was out that we saw your body being pulled out." Chris had started tearing up again "The police report said that the cupboard next to the window had fallen on top of you and knocked you out, and eventually the fire…" Chris couldn't say the last words he just fell into his mother's arms crying.

Minutes later and Chris found himself again "And that was the last day I saw Wyatt..." looking around to find every one of them having tears coming out of their eyes "What do you mean it was the last day you saw Wyatt?" Leo asked looking worried to what could have happens to his son. "I mean he just left. I tried looking for him Aunt Phoebe and Paige was also looking for him with me but nothing; it was like he was gone. I went to live with grandpa after that. I spent three whole years looking for him; I couldn't find anything it was like he clocked himself. The only time I would hear from him was on my birthday's I would wake up with a little boxed present and a card. I'd tried to use them to find him but nothing, again. The last thing I could think of was to summon mom, but after three years I still wasn't allowed to see her. But someone else came." paused he noticed everyone was waiting for the answer so he continued. "It was aunt Prue, and it was the first time I got to meet her." to see the reactions that Chris got to see Prue just made the sisters smile.

**I just can't believe how many people love this story. **

**Please if you love this story and want me to continue please review and favour this. It shows that you love the story thanks so much for reading and love Ya all **


	4. Meeting Prue

"Wait you got to meet Prue before I did?" Paige asked. She looked at him with a surprise. Piper and Leo turned to look at him, did he really get to meet Prue. Before Chris could answer. "How is she?" Phoebe asked sounding worried. "She's fine, it's not like you don't get to see her" he'd answered surprisingly.

The sound of a child had caught the attention of everyone "ill grab him" Piper said as he started to heed to the stairs. "I'll be back in a minute." Chris said with a mysterious look on his face as he orbed out. Moments later he came back with 5 white candles, he placed them in a circle, and he lit four of them before Piper came down stairs with a wide awake Wyatt in her arms "what's going on?" Piper was confused, looking at what was going on it was a summon. "I'm going to summon aunt Prue." Chris answered his mother while lighting the last candle. "Mom, Aunt Phoebe and Dad could you Please leave for a moment" Chris asked in the nicest way he could he through if they wouldn't be in the room then there might be a chance she would be allowed to come. Then he began to chant,

"Here these words, here my cry,

Spirit from the other side,

Come to me. I summon thee,

Cross now the great divide,"

Bright blue and white orbs had filled the room but with only Paige, Chris and Wyatt it was a surprise that Prue had come. Prue stood there; she had not aged a day. "Hello Paige." It was a shock for both Paige and Prue to see each other since Paige only herd about Prue and Prue to have known about her little sister after she died. "And now you have meet aunt Pure before I do." Chris said trying to make a joke. Paige just gave out a smile trying not to look foolish in front of her eldest sister. The sound of Chris's voice made Prue worried. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" She questioned him. Holding Wyatt in his hands he thought he could try to confuse his aunt. "Me, well I'm Chris and this here is Wyatt my older brother and Wyatt is from this time and I'm not even born yet." It worked she was more confused than to why she was summed in the first place. Chris continued "Hey, mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe could you please come back in now." As the three of them appeared around the corner the sisters formed a huge hug and Pure was more in shock that Piper had two boys and one was from the future. Leo grabbed Wyatt off from Chris. "Wait what happened to the little girl you saw?" Pure asked as she turned to look at her sister. "Well it looks like I have all boys." Piper replied as she turned to look at Chris who was trying so hard to hide something. "Chris, I have just you and Wyatt, don't I?" Piper could see right through her youngest son even if she had known him for a few hours. "You have a little sister don't you Chris?" this was the first time Prue had herd Leo speak and it was no surprise he could always say what Piper was thinking at the time. With that Chris just nodded, he didn't want to give away too much information.

Prue had been with them for almost two and a half hours and it was getting late, Phoebe was dosing off trying to stay awake with a second cup of coffee while Leo had to go off at an "important" elder meeting, and Paige and Prue Just chatted together, mostly about their lives with the sisters, Wyatt was already in bed it was too late for him to be up. Prue got to spend time with him before he dosed off to sleep, the first memory she got to have with him alone was when she go to put her nephew to bed. Paige got to say goodbye to Pure and send her back, but Paige will see her oldest sister again one day.

Phoebe and Paige had gone to bed and Leo would be gone all night leaving Piper and Chris alone together downstairs "so how long have you been here Chris?" Piper asked. As a mother Piper always cared for Wyatt but now finding about Chris she cared for him just as much as any mother could. "Three weeks, and I'm glad you know because that couch in the back room is a lot harder than it looks." Smiling, Chris knew he would have a much better sleep tonight than he had been in the last few weeks "I'm going to go and grab the blankets and set up the couch." Chris replied but was intruded "Why sleep on the couch when there's room in my bed, I don't want you sleeping on the couch." It would be nice to sleep in a bed again, Chris thought to himself and having his mother there would be like old times when he would curl up in bed with her after having a bad dream.

It was the same every night playing over and over again the fire, seeing his mother being pulled out, Wyatt just walking away and every night Chris would wake up missing the two people that would have been there. This was no different to any other night he had woken up at three twenty five in the morning. Sitting up and to find his mother sleeping right next to him made Chris smile, they were only dreams and his mother was alive he kept saying to himself. Laying back down with his back facing to her, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly drifting of back to sleep. What Chris didn't know was that piper had woken up minutes before he did she had noticed that he must have had the bad dream. When he laid back down she put her arm around him. Chris didn't know if she was awake or not so he quietly turned his head around and they both looked at each other "I'm not going anywhere Chris, don't you forget it."

Chris couldn't help but feel like a little boy again.

**Longest chapter yet. Hope you liked it please tell me what you think. I love those reviews and I love those who are following and favouring this story I really do. thx for reading and love ya lots **


	5. Wyatt

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

In a small apartment building three floors high, where the eldest charmed one's son lived, Wyatt was looking through a small pool; he had been looking through the pool all day trying to find his brother who had suddenly disappear . He had been watching his younger brother for the past four years, and suddenly he couldn't find him. Wyatt became panicked with an invisibility shield he had been watching over Chris. When Chris disappeared, Wyatt tried everything he could think of. Not knowing if this was a part of Chris's plan, Wyatt orbed to the manor, this time without having he invisibility so Chris could Easley find him. The first thing he done was to write down every summoning spell there was in the book. Hours passed and Wyatt was on the edge of giving up. He took the book with him and orbed back to his apartment, if he couldn't get Chris, then Chris would have to come to him.

The morning glow through Pipers window had woken up a very sleepy Chris, he didn't want to move, not because sleeping in a bed was a good thing but the fact that Piper's arm was still over him. Piper's arm wasn't holding onto him, so Chris lightly grabbed her arm and slide out of the bed. Walking out of her room Chris heard a slight tapping noise, as curious and protective of his older brother Chris went to investigate, only to find Wyatt playing with his toys so early in the morning. Wyatt looked up at Chris, he trusted the man even if he'd known him for a day.

It wasn't until an hour later that Piper woke up to find an empty bed, confused as to why the one night her son was in a proper bed he was the first to get up. Curious Piper hoped out of bed and out of her room, the first thing she had noticed that Wyatt was quiet. Easily he could be able to hear his mother coming. Looking through his door she found the room empty. Piper became panicked to where her sons were, did a demon come in the night or are they just downstairs together?

Laughter came from upstairs, and a sudden "Come on Wyatt get off me" was herd and Piper walked up to the attic were she found her too boys laughing so loud it was a surprised that Phoebe and Paige had not woken up. Chris just tickled Wyatt more and found himself picking him brother up. One of the things Piper noticed was the _Book of Shadows_ was open. Deciding to break up the brothers Piper finally spoke. "What's the book doing open Chris?" as soon as she said "Chris" both boy looked up to see their mother smiling.

Chris finally spoke "I was looking for a summoning spell to see if I could…" "Find Wyatt" Piper finished as she saw the look of Chris's face he clearly wanted his brother back badly. "Well let's go down stairs and have some breakfast," this time it was Piper to be interrupted "Already done that." "Maybe mow with the power of three we could find him." Chris replied, as both Paige and Phoebe walked into the attic Chris continued

"I don't know if it would work being were trying to summon him from a different time and the fact he is clocking himself from me, but all we can do is try right" the three sisters gotten into position. They tried every spell that was in the book and still nothing. Suddenly it hit Piper; she walked over to the book and start flicking through the pages "I'm sure we've tried every summoning spell there is Piper, I don't think it's going to work sorry honey " said Paige trying not to sounds so sad. "FOUND IT" Piper called out. "Chris said he's in a different time so if we go to Chris's future we may have a chance to find him"

After one whole hour of talking about this it was decided that only Piper and Chris were going to the future together. Ready to go and Phoebe and Paige didn't want to leave their nephew and older sister alone in the future, they decided to let it be they couldn't win in a fight with an older sister.

"Hear these words, hear the rhyme,

Heed the hope within my mind,

Send us forward to where I'll find,

What I wish in place and time"

Both Chris and Piper said together. A blue portal opened up and Piper and Chris walked through. Not knowing what is going to happen next.

**Please review I would like some feedback or if there's anything you would like to see happen I'm open to anything. Thanks for reading you really don't know how much I love you just reading this story **


	6. Future Part 1

The future looked the same; the manor only gained a few new boxes in the back corner. As Chris and Piper stepped in out of the portal, they noticed they were alone. "What do you think we should do first?" asked Piper while looking towards Chris who had walked over to the book "got it." Chris said as he grabbed out a white piece of paper. Taking in a deep breath Chris finally answered "we need to get Aunt Phoebe and Paige." Chris hasn't seen them in over three months, not including Phoebe and Paige in the past, but knowing how much they had changed. Grabbing each other's hands Chris orbed out of the quiet manor.

Phoebe was sitting on the couch curled up with coop even tho they were a cupid and an empath they didn't need their powers to know how much they loved each other. It was so calm in the room that it made Phoebe jump when someone had knocked on the door. Forcing herself to get up off the couch she could here a few whispers behind the door opening the door she found a smiling Chris. "Hey, what's been going on? Where have you been?" Phoebe couldn't help but ask a lot of questions and not letting Chris speak. "You have been gone for two years start talking." "WHAT" Piper walked around the corner with a concerned look that could ask many question. As soon Phoebe saw her older sister who was standing right in front of her. Without thinking Phoebe attacked her sister with a huge hug. "Aunt Phoebe mom's from the past, and yes she knows about the fire." Chris was holding back the tears. He never told anyone but he was sensitive about that day, but anything else he could handle. "I know how much you to would love to catch up but we need to get Auntie Paige

Meanwhile in the small apartment where the oldest Halliwell lived, Wyatt sat on his bed with a note pad and pen. He was still looking for a way to find his younger brother. The unique bond the two shares told Wyatt that Chris would still be alive, if one died; the other brother would feel it. He couldn't give up. Wyatt still had hope that his brother would come back. Moments of thinking and a sudden feeling hit him like a ton of bricks. His brother was back, but why could Chris sense him , he had taken down his invisibility. So he decided to face the one person he was afraid of.

Paige was sitting with her youngest in the kitchen when orbs appeared and to a surprised she was calm, "Hi there" Piper was the first to speak when they all came in together. Paige just stood there looking at Piper. There was a long silence until Chris finally spoke "now that we have the power of three, can we please find Wyatt." Chris begged he was getting more desperate to find him more than ever. "Chris he's been gone for years how do you know if he's even alive?' Paige asked. Piper just looked at Chris waiting for an answer "our bond, that's how, and if this doesn't work I'll keep my end of the deal."

"What deal?" Piper asked like her sisters were talking in a different language.

"The one I made with Aunt Phoebe before I came to the past. I said I would forget about finding Wyatt if I couldn't bring mom back and use the power of three to get Wy back." Piper couldn't speak the through of not looking for one of her son's just made her heartbroken. "You ready then" Piper wanted to find her son so much. Everyone just nodded.

"Bring before us, the…"

Before they could finish the first line a sound of orbs came and formed the twice blessed son. As soon as Wyatt and Chris's eyes locked the eldest brother begin to speak "Where the hell have you been?"

"Me, What about you, and you left me the day mom died. Where the hell did you go, do you know how scared I was" Chris was looking up and down at the brother he'd not seen in years and how much he had changed.

**A/N: sorry for the no update I've been busy with homework. hope you enjoy and I love the smallest feedback. I just can't believe you all love this story. **


	7. Future Part 2

**Small last chapter I know, hope you enjoy the ending. **

"STOP WITH THE FIGHTING." Piper screamed. Wyatt and Chris couldn't stop auguring.

"Mom, how?" Wyatt was shocked. He couldn't believe his mother that had been gone for years.

"Wy before you say anything, yes that is really mom," Chris started to explain but was interrupted "I'm from the past, and yes Chris told me about the fire. Don't blame yourself honey ok, but why did you run, you left Chris when he needed you the most" Piper walked up to Wyatt as he tried his hardest to hold back the tears. The moment Piper had grabbed his hand Wyatt couldn't help himself, all that pain, gust letting it all out.

"Can you tell me where you been?" Piper asked "don't try to hide anything." she continued

"Right after I left, I stayed with some friends, the ones that didn't know about magic. Anyway Chris the reason you couldn't find me is because a clocked myself from you. I didn't want to face you for what I ended up doing. Every year on your birthday I sent you a present and each of the presents was a small clue. The rubrix cube, the random numbers, the photo album. Look once a week I came and watched over you and all those times you mysterious healed, I was there." While Wyatt told his story Phoebe and Paige were in tears the emotion and heart break was too much to handle.

"Wanna tell me where you've been?" Wyatt asked looking towards Chris. "Time travel" Chris answered pointing to Piper.

"Speaking of time travel we should get Piper back before." Paige answered while Piper continued "Yea especially if Chris wants to be born." It was the first time Wyatt smiled in years. "Yea I would really like to have my brother." Wyatt replied "I'll take her back"

"WAIT, I have one more question. Wy, your place or manner?" Chris asked looking at his brother.

"I think it's time for me to come back home." Wyatt smiled it was all he needed. It was all everyone needed.

"Don't be a stranger to the past, both of you, if you ever really need me don't be afraid to come." Piper said as she walked over for a group hug.

**Please tell me if you enjoyed this story love you lots for reading. until next time –LittleDraco **


End file.
